A Kiss To Seal A Promise
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Gray and Lucy are going to be separated... and years past as they last saw each other. But then months past... and Gray didnt get to communicate Lucy... when one day he receive a call and as he heard the news... he felt his world shatter into pieces


**I re-write it… so I know I'm not the original person that make this.. but I decided to remake this since he also like me to. So no offense.. just re-rewriting it… and this is going to be more detailed**

**A Kiss To Seal A Promise**

Laughter's, smiles, chattering that's what you would see on this school. As class ended minutes ago. But upwards to the rooftop a blonde girl with chocolate eyes wearing the school uniform, is in there sitting with her knees folded up to her chest, both hands is prop down on her knees and half of her face is being covered by her folded arms. She watch the setting of the sun. The red, yellow and white sky of the afternoon.

A small creak of an opening door is heard. The girl didn't realize someone enter the rooftop, as her mind is somewhere else. Slowly and slowly the person walk silently towards her. As he was meters away from her back, he kneeled down and hug her from the back

"Lucy…" He whispered to her ear. The girl with blonde hair tilt her head to the said seeing the man who hugged her from her other eye

"Gray…" She whisper softly his name. The raven haired smiled

"Why don't you go home? Soon it will going to be night," He said and both look at the setting sun

"What about you? Why are you still here?" She ask. Both having conversation with their voice soft and calm like the breeze that is passing over them

"I want to see you… one last time. But anyways what are you doing here?" He ask changing the subject

"Really? Well… I want to see the city before we leave," She said and stands up looking on the city's top view. She took her folded phone and take a picture of it

"I will miss this," She mumble. Gray who remained sitting on the floor stands up and look at the picture

"What a beautiful one," He said as a gentle smile appeared both their faces

"Yeah… I'm sure I would this place a lot," She said smiling through the memories she had on the city

"I would miss you," He said and hug her once again, burying her head on the crook of her neck

"Me too," She barely said. As her bangs covered her eyes, but a the tear that is sliding down her cheek can be seen through easily

"I wish… we won't leave," She mumbled her voice crack from her crying

"It can't be helped. I'm sure both you and your dad would just suffer on the memories you had with your mother on your house," He said hugging her tighter making Lucy much more comfortable

"I know… " And then both slid down. Lucy turn around to face Gray, he had that sad face that can be easily seen through his midnight eyes. Oh.. how much she would miss that look of his

"Don't worry… we can still see each other, right?" He ask smiling. Lucy can't hold back anymore as she hugged him and cry her heart out. Both had been on that position for awhile. Gray didn't are utter a single word, letting her cry and letting the sadness flow out of her. Soon her cries turn into hiccups and sniffs, she pulled away to see Gray's face and his gentle soft smile is still remaining in there

"You ok now?" He ask gently brushing her hair with his fingers, she merely nodded her head. Gray smile and wipe away those tear from her eye using his thumb

"I will miss you so much," he mumbles to her ear

"Me too…" She said and smiled. Both look at their eyes. Midnight blue and milky chocolate meet.

"Will we see each other again?" Lucy ask, she felt sad asking this. Not wanting him to say the words…

"No…." He mumble as he hang his head low, Lucy was going to broke into an another kiss, when Gray suddenly pull her into a hug suprising her.

"No… because I will definitely going to see you again," he said hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and both stay on that position for a while. And Luc broke the silence once again

"Then promise me," She said holding out her pink finger

"I promise," He said and entwined his pink with hers. And also in the same time while both their pinky's are entwined the shared a passionate kiss and slowly their hands hold each others, remembering every detailed of it, the felt like they were the only person on the whole world, it felt like so long and they wished it is, that they can just stay on eternity like that, holding each others hand while sharing a kiss. But soon they broke it off looking at each other with such stares

"Now I'm sealing our promise using that kiss… and even for eternity… I would wait for the time that we would see each other again," They said with smile on their faces while their foreheads are touching each other

"I also promised I would never love anyone other than you," They both said in a whisper that only the two could hear

**Many years past**

Gray and Lucy still didn't see each other, but they communicate using letters, calls and through internet. They now have works and still very happy. But one day a news had reach Gray, making him feel the world had ended.

He gives letter to Lucy everyday but he receives nothing… he give calls but it always said it is out of reach.. and when he looks on the internet she is always offline. Months past and this is always what happened, Gray gets worried not knowing what happened. He don't know where Lucy live's since they never gets into that topic. But then one day on a snowy day, Gray's phone ring receiving a call from a stranger. He answer it as he click the answer button

"Hello?" He ask

"Is this Gray?" Ask a voice of a old man. It took some second before he realized this voice belong to Lucy's father

"Yes I'am… and your Lucy's father right?" He asked wanting to know what happened to Lucy

"So you are Gray that she always talk about huh?" He said happily but kind of sad

"What do you mean?" He ask curious

"She actually has a sick… a sick that has no medicine…" He trailed off and Gray heard sobs. He listen with wide eyes… knowing what happened next

"And then?" He ask with his voice a bit shaky

"She died… just a week ago," And that's it his father broke into much more tears

"Thank… you Mr. Heartfilia. I know it's a big lost after loosing your wife and next your daughter, I know its painfully… condolence," He said and end the call as his arm fall to his side

That night he cried… crying it all out… and then on the middle of the night he killed his self and his last words says

" Now I would at last going to be able to meet you… " He said with a smile as he trusted the knife to his heart. He died with a small tear roll down cheeks but a smile is on his face

And so… both meet once again on the heavens. Now they won't be separated. And they will be together forever…

_**-The End-**_

**So is it better? Wish it is…. And thanks for the one who reviewed the original one… :D please Reivew and tell me what you can say about my one-shot?**

**Please REivew**


End file.
